narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A (Fourth Raikage)
As the article states, we don't know how many there have been, so why are four listed? I don't remember the 3rd ever being mentioned in that story, and why does i say the supposed 4th is the strongest? --8th Mizukage 02:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Height Could some1 please correct that?(in cm?) We can't correct it because we don't really know how tall he actually is. He doesn't seem that much taller than his fellow worker ninja. Either that or the ninja is actually really tall as well. Separate Page I say we should separate the "current Raikage" and the "Raikage" (the title in general) into different pages. Yatanogarasu : Like that? @.@ Hakinu talk | 11:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Where did this kuro-tsu come from?Vmejia (talk) 08:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Picture Is it possible to get the picture for this guy with him preparing for the Kage summit wheres he's crouched down on one knee with the 2 other guys beside him :Why? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Because it's more evocative of him, he's in his kind of battle dress, hes angry, i think it would suit this profile better than him in traditional Kage outfit-- (talk) 18:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Not really, i tihnk in his hat and robes is more fitting representing him as a Kage Clash Picture I believe it suits as a good picture. It shows the clash between the two and beside their is no pictures at all in the history section thus making it kinda dol. --Gojita (talk) 14:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC)Gojita :It has two problems: One, it is still unnecessary, it's just showing that two people are about to fight...happens all the time. And two, the large fansubbed translation in the middle kills it. Removing the text from the chat bubble goes only so far.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Lightning I think the raikage has lightning style. I saw on the chapter 460 at the end he had lightning covering him it was something like chidori nagashi. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 10:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :It is already in the article. Jacce | Talk 14:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) raikage kills zetsu The article had stated that the raikage kills zetsu, but that would be an assumption as we don't know what his fate is.I made an edit so that it states he choked zetsu and he fell unmoving to the floor.--cobra (talk) 19:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Flying Thunder God Technique Shi stated that Raikage is going to use this technique to counter Sasuke's attack (chapter 463 p. 09), so this technique shouldn't be in his jutsu box? --Kiba91 (talk) 21:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Shi said that the Raikage was as fast as the jutsu, not that he used it. Jacce | Talk 21:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Nintaijutsu? Is there enough information to warrant an article on Raikage's nintaijutsu? Omnibender - Talk - 18:08, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Nintaijutsu sounds like nothing more than a combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu. Like Naruto's Uzumaki Naruto Combo or Clone Body Blow. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::If not an article, it should be given at least a good paragraph both in taijutsu and ninjutsu articles. Omnibender - Talk - 19:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, there's a slight problem: what will we say about it? We never heard anything about this before. All techniques we've seen before have been classified as either ninjutsu or taijutsu. I can't recall a single technique that was classified as both. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::It doesn't have to be much, we don't have much information on it, but as long as we write it out ok, I see no problem. We might also get some more info on upcoming chapters, this could be Sage Mode all over again, thought I doubt nintaijutsu will be as relevant to the plot and properly elaborated as Sage Mode and Senjutsu was. Omnibender - Talk - 19:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::To me, the Raikage's attacks are to his armor what Mega Palm Thrust is to the Multi-Size Technique: using the taijutsu is dependent on a ninjutsu, but there isn't necessarily a combined nintaijutsu style. ''~SnapperT '' 22:27, September 12, 2009 (UTC) dark-skinned ? Isn´t it racist to describe the Raikage as dark-skinned while other characters skin color isn´t?Memo$ (talk) 06:48, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Wat else do u wanna call it?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) No, it's just a physical description, and other characters have skin color mentioned too. Haku is 'pale-skinned' for example. ZeroSD (talk) 07:04, September 15, 2009 (UTC) It's not racist, but why not just call him what he is: black? :To get hyper technical, black is racist too. Black means to separate the skin color as another race when it really isn't as we are all of the same species (Human) when dark-skinned (which for this anime is unique) simply shows that his is well dark-skinned. This is coming from a black man himself by the way. I'm not gonna revert your changes, mainly on the grounds that I do not care enough to do it, I'll wait for some of the other editors to do it for me.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Personally I prefer "dark-skinned". To quote a former teacher, "it is a less loaded word". This is a encyclopedia, we have to present all facts from a neutral view. Jacce | Talk 16:49, September 15, 2009 (UTC) rac⋅ism –noun 1. a belief or doctrine that inherent differences among the various human races determine cultural or individual achievement, usually involving the idea that one's own race is superior and has the right to rule others. ... 3. hatred or intolerance of another race or other races. Words aren't racist. Racism is thought and intent. Dark skin, brown skin, black colored... it doesn't mater what term you use, you're just talking about the color of someone's skin. Racism is when you use that fact to infer something about that person and prejudge them. The closest thing to racism here, is the fact that someone is pointing out words like that in the article, that is separation of race without due cause. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 15, 2009 @ 17:10 (UTC) Youre all dumb calling someone black isent racist. Discreminating somone because there black is racist avoiding and seducing black people is racist I have called black people black before.--TheBlueBlur (talk) 19:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Technique names I was thinking, at the moment we have the names of the Raikage's techniques as , with a trivia note mentioning how the name is actually English. I thought perhaps it might be more elegant to change the current naming to . This also goes for Killer Bee's and Darui's techniques, of course. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'm confused, is this because all of the Raikage and Killer Bee's moves are mostly wrestling moves that they have to go around themselves like that?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not entirely sure what you mean... I'll try to explain any way: Some of the techniques used by the Raikage, Killer Bee and Darui are English, which are given kanji to match the pronunciation. E.g. this move is called "Lariat", pronounced as "rariatto" in Japanese, and written with the kanji for , , , and . The kanji would usually be pronounced as "Rairi Nettō". ::Right now, we named the article after the literal meaning of the kanji ("Lightning Plough Hot Sword") and give the name as . We only explain that it's an English name written in kanji in the trivia section. ::I'm proposing we change the article name to "Lariat" and give the name as , so we only have to explain the connection to the wrestling move in the trivia section. I believe this to be a more elegant solution. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I meant to ask about this since I like "Laser Circus" more than I do "Encouraging Crushing Chain Tormenting Principle". If it seems like Kishimoto's going for an English pronunciation, I say use that. ''~SnapperT '' 02:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Lost arms Since there have been six characters to lose arms already, is it really important to put that in the trivia? It's fun in a way, but it almost seems too common, Kishi likes to chop his characters arms off. Interesting I noticed that in the meeting, only his chair was straight... (457 page 18-19)Blaublau94 18:25, 04 October 2009 (UTC) Liger Bomb In the info it says it is similar to gai's reverse lotus in what way though it doesnt seem like it Narutosagemaster (talk) 04:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) No Special Ability The current Raikage has Shown no bloodline ability like Danzo, Onoki, and the current Mizukage, or (Ex)Jinchurikki Abilitys. So why not put The Current Raikage has shown no Bloodline/Jinchurikki ability like the other Kage. or something like that.~Anonymous I'm not sure if it's notable. Hokage 2, 3, 4, and 5 didn't, nor did (to our knowledge) Gaara's father. We know more non-kekkei genkai kage than we do kekkei genkai kage.ZeroSD (talk) 10:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I believe he meant he's the only current Kage not to have a kekkei genkai/bijuu derived ability. Omnibender - Talk - 12:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I did only mean the Current Kage.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 22:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan It is wrong to say that he has not shown any tailed-beast ability because Karin says: this is Bijuu level chakra during the Raikage's fight with Sasuke -MadaraU (talk) 17:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :His chakra level did not stem from him having a Tailed Beast. Ergo he has no Tailed Beast ability. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::And anyone can have an unnatural amount of chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 22:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Name I thought his name was Roshitaki :Any source for this? Jacce | Talk 09:26, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Some one put that the raikages name was E and is the Yondaime Ive read the chapters I dont see it *Second fanbook, ShounenSuki has it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Just want to make sure. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 22:19, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ** I thought the Raikage's name was Killa A. Since when was his name Killa E? Seriously? I'd like to see a source on this. You sure it's not Killer A (or Killer Ē), as in Killer Bee? Rather than Killa? Yatanogarasu 20:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Please turn its name back to Current Raikage because we are not yet sure what his real name is. Damniel002 (talk) 1:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) *Yes we do. The name comes from the fanbook. You didn't know? SuperSaiyaMan (talk) *I saw the fanbook so I know that Raikage is called Ē/A, but I can't see evidence that he's called Killa(er) Ē. It's hinted because of Killer Bee, but "Killer" could be simply a nickname or "Killer Bee" his first name... so there's no real evidence that Raikage has "Killer" in his name. I think it's the same as Konohamaru, who despite being the Third's grandson his surname wasn't included on his article until he said his complete name in the manga. So I suggest to remove "Killer" of the name. (talk) 06:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) This may be stupid question, but how something from the fanbook can be considered canon?--Erik1310 (talk) 06:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :The fanbooks are for fans, not by fans. Unless you consider Kishimoto a fan of his own series... ''~SnapperT '' 06:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::And Kishimoto wrote it. So are you saying, Snapper, all the edits like the Power of the Villages, the names of the Kages and everything has to be deleted? How are fanbooks different from databooks then?--Erik1310 (talk) 06:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :The fanbooks have different content matter than the databooks. Both are canon, though. Also, the Raikage wasn't called Killer A, just . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:09, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::That's one piece of the puzzle down, now we just the Japanese script and can get it done.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, whether his name is A or E, the page needs some going over, because it seems to switch randomly between the two letters throughout. (talk) 14:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) His name is listed as "Ei" (Ē) which is katakana for "A." i took this qoute from a naruto fan menber Linkdarkside (talk) 15:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ShounenSuki, i'm going to go out on a limb and ask if you know if "エー" is a common katakana form for the letter A. if that's the case i think thats all the evidence needed to change it from Ē to A. Newthx2u (talk) 21:51, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::@SuperSaiyaMan- I had no idea it was possible to get such bullshit from ellipsis. Please feel free to insert Hamlet into the following: ... ''~SnapperT '' 23:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dosen't E technihly have the shortest name I think thats some interesting trivia well guys Wikipedia has it listed as Killer A, so there seems to be a problem here. Annaatar (talk) 11:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Annaatar never trust wikipedia because unlike here it does not require a source for information put up, here you must name a source (and normally a link if it is a bit of a stretch) Fawcettp (talk) 12:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::You've got that mostly backwards. ''~SnapperT '' 22:19, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Name Vote OK, seeing as how it looks like we're moving towards renaming the page "A", i thought i'd officiate a vote on the matter. Wether youre a new editor or one of the roundtable of us that tend to congregate, please just put your vote ( Ē or A), and a breif reason why. I place my vote for "A" because it keeps with the naming scheme and is phonetic grammatical form of Ē. Newthx2u (talk) 01:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) i say A because most people that have read the kanji say so.Linkdarkside (talk) 01:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) A seems more likely. (talk) 04:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Votes mean nothing here, don't bother cluttering up the talkpage with them. (Consensus != Voting; Consensus is about discussion reasoning, and coming to a common ground if possible.) In this case changing it needs two things. Firstly ShounenSuki needs to confirm that Ē is commonly translated to A. And secondly, a policy needs to be re-discussed. The old policy was to stick with the romaji until the character and their name has shown up in the English series officially or come out in the databook. That is why Pain was Pein, and Killer Bee was Kirābī for so long. Another short discussion on naming, of the switching to using the English form of these commonly translated names. I'm not against common English names myself. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 5, 2009 @ 06:03 (UTC) I'd go with A, put I'd prefer Ā, Ai, or Ae. I also think the "Killer" should be include. It seems like it's his and Bee's last name. So Bee's full english name would be "Bee Killer" and the Raikage would be "Ā Killer". =) Cidem1324 :Two things: :# Every Japanese person would think of the Latin letter "A" when reading . Just like how they would think of the Latin letter "C" when reading . :# There is absolutely nothing that indicates that Killer is the family name of Killer Bee and the Fourth Raikage. The use of Killer is more consistent with a nickname, it has never been used to refer to the Raikage, and if it was their family name, why would it not have been given as such in the fanbook? It gave us the Mizukage's family name. : --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for clearing that up, ShounenSuki. I figured that was the case with the names. Does this mean that youre' for changing the name to "A"?Newthx2u (talk) 23:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The fact that you guys were wrong about "Pein" and "Kirābī" doesn't make this obvious enough? His name is obviously A. TheGeg (talk) 16:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Technically Pein isn't wrong. We were just not sure if Kishimoto actually wanted to use the word "Pain" as Pain's name or wanted to be interesting and use Pein to get similar results. The "Kirabi/Kira Hachi/Killer Bee" Wars was fun however. It's even noted on TVtropes.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 16:49, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, the ei and ai pronunciations are different in japanese and english, so Pain in rōmaji technicslly is Pein, both are pronounced the same. If it was Pain in rōmaji, then his name wold be Pine... (talk) 20:45, December 7, 2009 (UTC) "Killer" had better not be their surname. Because this stupid wiki uses "Naruto Uzumaki" instead of "Uzumaki Naruto", even though the wiki is about a Japanese manga/anime, so a sentence like "The Fourth Raikage, A Killer, is the elder brother of B Killer" would make me vomit. :( Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the name Killer is a known nickname for Bee and A instead of their actual name (talk) 12:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Let's stop this pointless discussion here. There is no evidence to support "Killer" being anywhere in A's name. And we use western order for names because A) The English translations use it. B) We're an English wiki, not a Japanese wiki. C) It was decided by community consensus to use western order. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da should probably go take a look at Rock Lee and Might Guy, Killer Bee won't end up as B Killer for the same reason Rokku (Rock) Rī (Lee) isn't Lee Rock, and Maito (Might) Gai (Guy) isn't Guy Might. To be frank if we weren't using western order like the English translations of names officially do, and trying to apply eastern order to them, we would probably end up with names like Lee Rock. The only relevant point here, is whether or not we have community consensus to start assuming the English form of phonetic names before an official translation comes out. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 9, 2009 @ 21:06 (UTC) :It seems most people agree on using the English translation. I would say we reached consensus, or does anyone still disagree with using A instead of Ē? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I personally think that we should stick with Ē. The fact that a name can be translated into English does not necessarily mean that it should. Look at the surname Uzumaki, for example. It can mean whirlpool, but we don't go around saying Naruto Whirlpool. The only times that we have translated a name into English are Pain and Killer Bee. The reason that we use Pain instead of Pein is that Pain is obviously supposed to be a reference to Nagato's traumatic childhood, and that a pun was likely intended when the character was named. As for Killer Bee, I am personally of the opinion that this was also a pun (many of his attacks involve stabbing, similar to a bee's stinger, and he quoted Muhammad Ali's "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee"), but this is arguable. In the case of Ē, there is no pun that would come out if we used the name A instead of Ē. Until we can find a valid reason for a translation, we should keep the original name. ::P.S. If I made any mistakes in this edit, please let me know. --Enoki911 (talk) 04:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911 :::Ah, but there is a pun, or should I say a naming theme. Kumogakure characters seem to be named after one of two things: Adjectives (light, heavy, cold, sluggish) or letters of the alphabet (A, B, C, J). Taking this into account, Killer Bee should most likely be Killer B and Ē should most likely be A. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Is it true that he is the fourth Raikage? I just want to confirm that he is truly the 4th.How do heck do guys know?Please message me on my talk.And how do guys know his name?Come on it is obvious that his name is not Killer A or E. :I take it you didn't bother to read the two large sections on his name above this lovely little comment.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC)